1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and more particularly a board game in which the players strive to become President of the United States by accumulating the necessary quantity of electoral votes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games used to simulate election campaigns have been previously proposed in a variety of different forms with a variety of different rules. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,907,255 and 4,299,390 feature electoral board games which involve the accumulation of electoral votes to become President of the United States.
Additionally, somewhat related board games which involve a player striving to become president of a business or major stock holder of a corporation are also known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,536,672 and 4,095,799 illustrate games of this sort.
None of these patents, however, achieve the scope of the present invention or the excitement the present invention creates in covering the entire life of one attempting to become President.